Thorny Rose
by Celena2
Summary: In this story, Dee has gone off for a vacation to see Diana for a week. This gives Berkley the prime opportunity to get what he wants from Ryo. Will he get it though? And if he does, what's Dee going to say if he finds out? *ON PERMANENT HIATUS*
1. Chapter One

**Thorny Rose  
  
Chapter One:** Goodbye Dee

**By**: Ree  
  
**Pairing**: Ryo/Dee, Berkley/Ryo  
  
**Rating**: R  
  
**Ages**: I'm going to assume that Dee is around 26, Ryo is around 27, and Berkley around 29...I never did find out how old they were. If someone out there knows how old Dee, Ryo, and Berkley are please inform me!  
  
**Summary**: Berkley Rose is used to getting what he wants. What he wants is Ryo and he's bound and determined to get him no matter what the cost. Taking advantage of Dee's leave of absence, he begins his carefully planned seduction of the naïve man. What will Dee think when he comes back?  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fake. The series is Sanami Matoh's, so don't sue me because ya won't get anything.

* * *

"Dee, I promise, I'll be fine when you're gone. Trust me; you're going to have a great time when you go visit Diana. Just be glad you're getting the vacation, most of us are stuck here at the station."  
  
"Still, I don't like leaving you here with Berkley...he's been getting a bit shifty-eyed lately and it's making me nervous."  
  
Laughter followed that statement and an arm wrapped around the disgruntled man's shoulders. Dee Laytner glowered at his partner, Randy "Ryo" McLean as the two of them headed for the airport. Dee was going on a trip to go visit Diana Spacey for a week, and Ryo was trying to assure him that things would be fine. The two men had been together for about a year, and while Ryo was comfortable with their relationship, he still wondered why Dee was so possessive. _It's not as though I'd go and sleep with every guy who tried to get to me_, he thought, flashing back to those moments when Berkley had come a bit too close for comfort. Shaking himself of his thoughts, the 27-year-old laughed at Dee's jokes as they made their way through the terminal. Ryo had to stay behind at baggage check though.  
  
"Sorry Dee, but I guess this is my stop," Ryo smiled and brushed his chestnut hair out of his eyes, looking uncomfortable. "They won't let me go into the terminal any farther than baggage check, so..."  
  
"So that means I'll have to say good-bye here," Dee put in, dropped his carry-on and took Ryo into his arms.  
  
"Dee! We're in an airport for Christ's sake!" he protested, looking wildly around, a sweat drop appearing on his head.  
  
"We've also been together for a year now, Ryo, you'd think that you'd know I'd want to say good-bye like this," he whispered, his dark green eyes boring into Ryo's, running his thumb against the other's chin.  
  
Ryo opened his mouth to say something more, but found them covered by the satin lips of his lover. Grunting a bit under the surprise attack, his eyes closed slowly as he felt Dee's tongue part his lips. Reaching up gradually, he wrapped his arms around Dee's muscular shoulders. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing as the other man explored the warm cavern of his mouth, leisurely taking his time until he broke it, a strange look in his eyes. A smile played on Dee's lips, but as Ryo examined it, the expression was sad and wistful.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Ryo. I don't want to come back and here you've gotten into trouble," Dee chided.  
  
"I think you'll find that's you, Dee."  
  
"Seriously now," his eyes met Ryo's with a dark light shining in their green depths. "I want you to take care of yourself and watch out for Berkley. With me gone, he may just try and put the moves on you. I don't want that to happen."  
  
"It's not going to, Dee, I promise. I'll miss you too," he gave the other an encouraging smile and kissed his cheek lightly. "You'd better get going, or you're going to miss your flight and Diana would be upset if you did."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The younger man picked up his carry-on, gave Ryo one last smile, and headed off through baggage claim. Ryo waved as Dee disappeared into the crowd and sighed heavily. _I'm really going to miss him..._he thought and lowered his hand. _I wish he didn't have to leave._ Sighing heavily, he stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, turned on his heel, and headed back to the car. As his footsteps echoed over the pavement, he couldn't help but think back to that morning...their last time together for about a week. A smile played on his lips as he chuckled lowly. It seemed as though Dee was trying to compensate for the time he'd be gone and had ended up giving him the pounding of his life. _I'm surprised I can even walk after that...how long did he last? Four hours?_ Another sweat drop appeared on his forehead as he paused while thinking about all the time that had passed. _Yep, it was four hours._ Sighing heavily, he winced a bit before he continued on. _Damn, I thought that I'd be fine, but no...Dee ended up making sure I couldn't walk._ Grumbling, he fumbled in his pocket for the keys and looked around for a while before locating his car.  
  
"Looking for something, Ryo?" a voice asked.  
  
"Commissioner Rose!" he stopped in his tracks and cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came by to see how you were doing. I know that with Dee going off to visit Dee Dee for the week must be hard on you," he answered with a smile, adjusting his glasses carefully.  
  
"Don't worry, Commissioner, I'll be all right. Thanks for your concern though," Ryo replied and walked around Berkley in order to get to his car, but found his path blocked. "Could you move, please?"  
  
"First, I'd like you to consider having lunch with me. I have a case that I need to speak to you about."  
  
"Nice try Commissioner, but I don't want to have lunch with you and I know for a fact that there have been no big cases the past few days," Ryo retorted as he tried to get into his car.  
  
"Ryo."  
  
The growl made Ryo's heart stop for a moment. It was feral and the kind Dee used when he wanted to be extremely possessive. _Damn, I've got to get out of here. He doesn't even wait for Dee's flight to leave before making a move!_ Moving around to the other side of the car, he unlocked that door and slipped into the passenger seat, making sure to lock the door behind him. Squirming over to the driver's side, he put the key in the ignition and fastened his seatbelt. He wasn't wasting any time in getting out of there and as he started the engine, Berkley's eyes narrowed as he stepped away from the car. Ryo peeled out of the parking spot and headed off for the exit. The blonde-haired man stood there, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"You can run, Ryo, but you won't be able to hide. Now that Dee's out of the way, I'll be sure to get what I want. I'll have to thank Diana for agreeing to let that buffoon visit her upstate."  
  
A smirk played on his features as he went over to his car and got into the driver's seat, slamming the door closed. Sliding his glasses down a little bit, pleasant thoughts were running through Berkley's head as he thought about what he could do with Ryo. _I'll get you Ryo...and there's no one here to stop me._  
  
"I'll get what I want from you, trust me on that," he hissed and started his own car before leaving the airport.  
  
As Ryo drove down the freeway, he wanted desperately to get back to his apartment, but he knew he had to work today. _I'm not going in there now that Berkley's on the prowl. Then again, I can't afford to miss all of those days when Dee's gone..._he considered his dilemma as he changed lanes. _I may just have to end up only coming in when Berkley's got his days off._ Sighing heavily, he tried to focus on the road as he made his way back home. Meanwhile, Berkley was thinking just how he'd corner Ryo when he realized that he also had to get rid of Bikky for a while. Perhaps his little girlfriend will let him stay over, he considered as he drove.  
  
"In any case, I have to get Ryo alone. No witnesses...no kids...nothing but the two of us," he muttered.  
  
Berkley circled around and headed for the precinct. They finally had their building rebuilt and it was nice to finally be able to work in private. Parking his car outside the precinct, he headed inside and to his office. If he was going to make his move, he had less than a week to do it in. Officers called out good morning to him, and he gave them all a genial smiled and raised his hand in greeting. Moving through the throng of bodies, he had just about reached his office when...  
  
"Commissioner!"  
  
"JJ?"  
  
The blue-eyed detective ran through the room and stopped short of Berkley, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Did Dee leave already?" he whined, looking up at him.  
  
"Uh...why yes, as a matter of fact he did."  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" he wailed, starting to cry and whine. "Why did he have to leave so early? That big meanie, he couldn't even stop in and say good-bye to me! How am I going to last a WEEK without him?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll be all right JJ," Berkley muttered and headed into his office, closing the door on the sobbing cop. "Damn, what are these guys coming to? I knew JJ would be upset, but that!"  
  
JJ was sobbing outside the door as Drake rolled his eyes and came over to take his partner back to their area. As JJ let his feelings be known to practically everyone in the precinct, Drake winced as the loud and high pitched wails assaulted his ears. _Damn, Dee can't get back soon enough_, Drake thought.  
  
Shaking his head, he went over and looked out the window at the area surrounding the new building. _Hmmmm, if a case does come up, I may have to make sure Ryo helps me with it. That way, I can corner him alone._ A smile began to form on his lips, and it wasn't a nice one. For once, Commissioner Berkley Rose was hoping for a murder or something to happen right under his nose. Letting go of the blinds, he sat down in his chair and laced his fingers together.  
  
"And even if there isn't a case, I'll be sure to get what I want before the week is out. Dee will be so angry with Ryo for cheating on him that someone will have to be there to pick up the pieces. When that happens, I'll be right there..." he said, a low chuckle escaping his lips.  
  
As Ryo pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex, he thought about how much he was going to miss Dee. His heart ached as he thought of his lover, on his way upstate to visit Diana, and leaving him behind. There was just something about Dee that he was going to miss...especially when he came home at night. A blush rose in his cheeks as he thought about the second time they had been together, he could barely walk the next morning. Still, he knew that things would have to get worse before they get better. _I just hope they don't get too worse...

* * *

_  
Well, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Don't worry, there will be more chapters and this story may end up being a long one. I haven't seen that many Berkley/Ryo pairings, so I figured that I'll write one myself. Read and Review!  
  
Ree 


	2. Chapter Two

**Thorny Rose**

**Chapter Two**: Going out Tonight

**By**: Ree

**Pairing**: Ryo/Dee, Berkley/Ryo  
  
**Rating**: R  
  
**Ages**: Thank you to one of my reviewers! Now I can say that Ryo is around 27-28, Dee is 26-27, and Berkley is in his mid-30's. Thank you very much for that review, it's really helped.  
  
**Summary**: Berkley Rose is used to getting what he wants. What he wants is Ryo and he's bound and determined to get him no matter what the cost. Taking advantage of Dee's leave of absence, he begins his carefully planned seduction of the naïve man. What will Dee think when he comes back?  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fake. The series is Sanami Matoh's, so don't sue me because ya won't get anything.

* * *

Ryo stretched lazily out on his bed, looking worriedly up at the ceiling. _What am I going to do? Berkley doesn't even wait for Dee to leave before he starts hitting on me. What if he finally makes his move and I can't stop him? Should I call Dee?_ Making up his mind, the chestnut-haired man rolled over and picked up his cell phone. Looking for Diana's number and finally finding it, he dialed it and hoped that one of them would be there. As the phone continued to ring and ring, Ryo mentally slapped himself. _She's probably waiting for him at the airport. What am I thinking? I'm completely overreacting._ But as he hung up the phone, he couldn't help but think that he should get in touch with Dee as soon as possible.  
  
"Wait, I can't do that. He shouldn't feel he has to rush back here. I can take care of myself after all," he decided and placed the phone back into his bag. "Dee should have a nice vacation and I should just relax."  
  
Still, even as he thought about it, Ryo couldn't help but be a little bit worried about the other man. Placing his chin in his hand, he glanced out the window at the rain that was starting to fall. Checking his watch, Ryo figured he had about three hours before he had to go into work and about a half an hour before Bikky got home. _I should make him something to eat when he gets home._ Getting up from his bed and trying not to think of the last hours he and Dee had spent there, Ryo made his way into the kitchen. Sticking his head in the refrigerator, Ryo wondered what he should make for him and Bikky that night.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder if Bikky would mind eating out tonight?" he wondered absently, looking at the food.  
  
Closing the door of the refrigerator, he pulled out his wallet and dug through it. Pausing for a moment, he pulled out a strip of photos he and Dee had taken that day when they took Carole and Bikky to the amusement park. A soft smile crossed his lips as he glanced at the pictures. The first one had been of Bikky and Carole, but the last three were of him and Dee. _I still remember that day...Dee caught me off guard with that last photo._ The last photo was of Dee pulling Ryo into a startled kiss. Of course, Ryo let him do so without protest because he didn't want Bikky possibly damaging the park photo booth.  
  
"I miss him already..." he whispered.  
  
"Ryo, I'm home!"  
  
"Hey there Bikky. Oh, Carole, hi!" Ryo smiled as he came out from the kitchen and smiled at the pair.  
  
"Hi Ryo!" Carole cheered brightly, her hair done up in two pigtails that day. "Hey, where's Dee?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you? That creepy old bastard left, thank God," Bikky scoffed, tossing his bag aside.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Carole asked, looking at Ryo.  
  
"He went to go visit Diana Spacey out in L.A. That's where she lives, even though she works upstate. Hey, do you guys want to go out for dinner tonight?" he wondered, smiling at them.  
  
"Sure, that sounds great!" Bikky shouted.  
  
"I know I'm in," Carole added with a wide grin. "But Ryo, don't you have to be to work tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry about it. There's plenty of time to go out to dinner and for me to get to work," he replied confidently, throwing on a jacket, and picking up an umbrella by the door.  
  
Bikky and Carole cheered as they went to get their things on. Pulling up her hood so it wouldn't ruin her hair, Carole took another umbrella as Bikky shouldered on his raincoat. This should get my mind off of things, Ryo thought as he locked up the apartment behind them. As the two kids chatted on about random things, Ryo began to wonder where he should take them to eat.  
  
"Hey, where do you two want to go?" he asked.  
  
"Someplace nice!" Carole spoke up.  
  
"But not too nice..." Bikky said and Ryo thought of just the place.  
  
Leading them down through the streets as he listened quietly to their conversation, Ryo wondered if there were going to be any cases while Dee was gone. Secretly, he hoped not because then he would be on his own when solving them. _Or worse, the Commissioner will want me to work with him._ A large sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head as he thought about that one. Meanwhile, Carole and Bikky were tugging on Ryo's sleeves to get his attention.  
  
"Hey Ryo, are we ever going to get to that restaurant that you wanted to take us to?" Bikky asked.  
  
"Oh! I think we passed it..."  
  
"Ryo, you're being more of a space case than usual," Bikky sighed as the three of them turned around.  
  
The trio continued until they reached a small Italian-style restaurant that was a very casual setting, but had very good food. Ryo led them to a table and sat alone on one side with Carole and Bikky on the other. A pang echoed in his chest as he thought about if Dee had been there. He would have been sitting next to Ryo, arguing with Bikky, and most likely trying to feel him up under the table. _I can't believe I'm actually starting to miss him feeling me up in public_, he thought sadly, brushing his hair out of his eyes and sighing under his breath.  
  
"You miss Dee, Ryo. I know you do," Carole spoke up knowingly, putting her menu down.  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"You're really quiet tonight, I mean more so than usual. I had a feeling that it was because Dee wasn't here."  
  
"Why would you miss that creepy dope?" Bikky scoffed, taking a long drink of his ice water.  
  
"Bikky! How can you be so mean? Ryo really needs our support right now!" Carole chided.  
  
"It's really all right, Carole, don't worry about it," Ryo laughed as the waiter came up and the three of them placed their orders. "I'm fine; don't worry, as long as Dee's having a good time."  
  
The three of them continued to talk...well, Carole and Bikky talked while Ryo made occasional comments. When their food came, he barely picked at it, becoming lost in the memories of when they went to that amusement park. _I really should think about going there again with Dee...just the two of us._ A smile slowly spread on his lips as he thought about just the two of them alone. Maybe I'll even go on the roller coaster with him. He almost laughed as he remembered how Dee had practically begged him to go on the roller coaster with him. The meal passed uneventfully as Ryo started to come out of his funk and managed to enjoy the food. Making arrangements for Bikky to stay at Carole's, Ryo headed out early to make sure that he got to work in time. Driving over to the precinct, he parked in his usual spot and headed inside the building.  
  
"Hey Ryo!"  
  
"Hi Drake."  
  
"How are you doing man? Think you can handle this week without Dee?" the other teased.  
  
"Don't worry Drake; I'm going to get along just fine without Dee for the week. I'm worried about you, how is JJ taking this?" Ryo whispered, looking around in case JJ was listening.  
  
"Between you and me, he hasn't stopped crying since Dee left and that is a sad thing," Drake whispered.  
  
Ryo sweatdropped and sighed as he made his way to his desk. Before he could make it to the area though, he was grabbed by the collar and dragged into another room. As he opened his mouth to protest, a pair of lips that weren't Dee's covered his own and claimed him in a passionate kiss. His protests were muffled and as he tried to push the person off of him, his wrists were pinned to the wall. Panic started to rise in his chest as he started to breathe faster. When Ryo finally found the courage to open his eyes, he gasped. That gave Berkley the chance to slip his tongue into Ryo's mouth. Gagging and trying to shove the other man off of him, the chestnut-haired man finally was released from the kiss.  
  
"Hello Ryo..." Berkley purred.  
  
"Commissioner, what are you doing?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Trust me when I say this Ryo, I'm a man who knows what he wants and will get it."  
  
Struggling to get his hands free, Ryo turned his head away when Berkley came at him again. This time though, that only gave the blonde man the chance to latch onto Ryo's throat and start to bite on it. Crying out in protest, he raised his knee and managed to catch Berkley right in the groin. Eyes bulging, he released the entrapped wrists and stumbled back. Ryo took that opportunity to dash out of the office and head for the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, he leaned back against the door, panting hard, and sank to the floor. _Oh God...Berkley nearly had me...what am I going to do? I can't keep dodging Berkley like that for long.  
_  
"I've just got to stay on my guard. If he tries that again, I'll just do the same thing. I just hope it doesn't come to that..." he muttered as he thought about what could happen if it did.  
  
_Oh no, if I do that to the Commissioner again, he could make it out like I was assaulting him! I could lose my job! Still..._Ryo trailed off in thought as he went to the sink and started splashing cold water onto his face. _My job isn't more important than my relationship with Dee._ He was willing to give up being a police officer for Dee...he just hoped that it wouldn't come to that. Regaining control of himself, he wiped his face off and tried to calm down. Even though Ryo knew that Dee deserved the vacation, he couldn't help but wonder if the other man had planned it from the start just to get a chance at him.  
  
"I just have to survive until the end of the week," he whispered. "Till the end of the week. What could happen in a week?" 

* * *

Oh boy, what do you think of that one? Should Berkley managed to get Ryo into bed by the end of the week? And if he does...what should Dee's reaction be? Read and review, I love reviews! Ree 


	3. Chapter Three

**Thorny Rose**

**Chapter Three**: Time to Fight Back

**By**: Ree

**Pairing**: Ryo/Dee, Berkley/Ryo  
  
**Rating**: R  
  
**Ages**: Thank you to one of my reviewers! Now I can say that Ryo is around 27-28, Dee is 26-27, and Berkley is in his mid-30's. Thank you very much for that review, it's really helped.  
  
**Summary**: Berkley Rose is used to getting what he wants. What he wants is Ryo and he's bound and determined to get him no matter what the cost. Taking advantage of Dee's leave of absence, he begins his carefully planned seduction of the naïve man. What will Dee think when he comes back?  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fake. The series is Sanami Matoh's, so don't sue me because ya won't get anything.  
  
**Author's Notes**: Thanks to some of my reviewers, I have decided to turn this story around. It's time for Ryo to fight back and show Rose exactly what he's made of. Still, I have a bit of a plan for what I want to happen eventually. Don't worry though; it does involve Dee hurting Rose, LOL.

* * *

Ryo managed to calm down in the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. When he began to study himself, the dark-eyed man wondered why he'd been acting the way he had. It wasn't as though he was defenseless or something. _What am I doing? I'm a trained cop for Christ's sake, I can take care of myself_, he realized and mentally slapped himself. _I've been acting like a big baby...I'll show Rose that he can't mess with me._ Making up his mind not to deal with Berkley feeling him up anymore, Ryo headed out of the bathroom and to his desk. Pulling up a seat, he began to chat with some of his co-workers. Laughing with Drake about how JJ had been acting like an even bigger baby than he had about Dee leaving, Ryo began to relax and enjoy himself. After a while, a young woman came up and handed him a file with a smile and a wink.  
  
"Sorry to do this to you while your partner's away, Randy, but we need you to take this case. Think you can handle it all by yourself?" she teased and giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure I can thanks."  
  
Opening up the file, he began to examine the details. It turned out there had been a few murders where the victims were young boys, all around their early teens. Frowning, Ryo continued to read over the files. The only things the victims had in common was that they showed signs of rape and that they were all blonde. _That's odd...we haven't had a case like this in a while. The only time I could think of something coming close to this was when all of those young girls were murdered and their wrists were cut off. Could it be a copy-cat, except with boys?_ Looking thoughtful, Ryo pulled out the address of the latest victim and got to his feet, throwing on his jacket. Picking up the file, he headed out.  
  
"Ryo, where do you think you're going?" a smooth voice from behind him inquired.  
  
"I've just been assigned a case, Commissioner Rose," he replied stiffly, looking the other straight in the eye.  
  
"I see, perhaps I should accompany you?"  
  
"No, I don't think I'll require your assistance, Commissioner. Thank you for your concern though."  
  
Turning on his heel, he walked out of the precinct and headed for his car. Berkley raised an eyebrow in surprise and chuckled under his breath. _Well, it seems as this won't be as easy as I thought. Still, it's the challenge that makes it more fun._ In the middle of his thoughts, the phone rang. It took him a few seconds before he picked it up.  
  
"Rose here."  
  
"Berkley, how are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, hello Dee Dee. How are things progressing on your end? Enjoying having Laytner as your guest?"  
  
"It's been good so far, Dee's been relaxing a lot. Still, he keeps asking to call Ryo, and I'm running out of excuses. Are you sure that you can pull this off before he gets back home?"  
  
"Trust me, Diana; there won't be any problems."  
  
"Well all right."  
  
The two of them continued to talk for a while before Berkley bid her farewell and hung up the phone. Meanwhile, Ryo was out trying to find the recent victim's house. When he finally managed to locate it, he was surprised at the neighborhood. It was the upper class neighborhood where the rich people lived. _Why would someone possibly kidnap a child from a prosperous family when they're under constant supervision? Wouldn't it be easier to just take a kid out of the slums?_ Figuring he'd get his questions answered later, Ryo closed the door of his car and headed for the door. Ringing the bell and waiting, he was greeted by the butler.  
  
"Yes, may I help you sir?"  
  
"Hello, I'm Detective Randy McLean, I was wondering if I could speak to the parents of Garret Warner?"  
  
"The Master is out right now, but I'm sure the Mistress would be willing to speak with you. Are you here investigating what happened to young Master Garret?" he asked, opening the door.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Please, follow me."  
  
The butler led Ryo through the house until they reached the drawing room. Taking the seat indicated by the man, he sat down and waited. It didn't take long before a young woman around her mid-20's came into the room and sat down across from him, sniffling slightly.  
  
"Hello, I am Mrs. Warner. Thank you so much for coming Detective. I'm sure you have questions for me."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. Could you tell me when it was that you last saw your son and who he was with?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
And so the investigation officially began. Ryo learned that the victim had been with his father when he disappeared. Mr. Scott Warner claimed to have been knocked unconscious by someone and when he came to, his son was gone. The other victims, it was revealed, were Garret's friends. Making sure to take notes so he wouldn't forget anything, Ryo continued asking questions until he figured he had enough information. He got the names and addresses of the rest of Garret's male friends who had blonde hair and were around his age before rising. Shaking hands with Mrs. Warner, he thanked her for answering his questions and pocketed his notebook before leaving. Mrs. Stacey Warner closed the door behind him before turning to her butler, a serious look in her blue eyes.  
  
"You'd better be more careful next time, Hubert. Otherwise, we'll have to find someone else to do your job."  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
He bowed at the waist and returned to his duties. Ryo sat in his car and pondered over what he had learned. _She was informative, but I'm not sure if she was telling the complete truth._ Starting his car, he thought he should warn the other families to keep a close watch on their children until the perp was caught. Pulling out of the drive and heading back to the office, Ryo began making a mental list of who he should do background checks on, starting with Stacey Warner and then her husband, Scott, before continuing further. Arriving back at the precinct, Ryo sat down at his desk and began to do background checks on not only Garret's parents, but some of the parents of the other victims.  
  
"Hmmm, that's strange..." he muttered as he came across something. "It seems as though Mr. Warner has a mental condition, but was pronounced healthy and released from that institution."  
  
Writing down the address, he made a note to go and visit the mental hospital where Scott had been placed in the next day. Turning back to the screen, he rubbed absently at his eyes before turning to the clock. _Wow, I've been here for a few hours now. It's almost time for shift change._ Making sure to print out everything he had found on the case, Ryo also figured he'd go and speak with some of the other parents the next day as well as check out the institution. As he was gathering up his things, Berkley came out of his office and spotted Ryo. _Hmm, all by himself..._  
  
"How is the case coming, Ryo?" he asked, going over to the other officer and examining his research.  
  
"Things are going as well as can be expected, Commissioner," Ryo replied as he gathered up his things.  
  
"Find anything out?"  
  
"Yes, I discovered that the father of one of the victims was institutionalized a while back and has currently been released, proclaimed healthy. This doesn't seem to fit, so I'm going to check on the place tomorrow."  
  
Berkley nodded before reaching over and taking Ryo's wrist in his hand. Frowning, Ryo twisted his wrist and removed it from Berkley's grip. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde cop wasn't giving up as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder and attempted to make eye contact with him. Ryo grit his teeth and scowled slightly over at the other man before brushing the hand off. A slow smile spread over the elder's lips and he chuckled lowly.  
  
"Why Ryo, why are you being so unfriendly tonight?"  
  
"Because I'm with Dee, Commissioner, and I don't think that you understand that concept."  
  
"Of course I understand that concept Ryo. I understand it, but I won't accept it. You deserve so much better than that bumbling idiot...and I'm sure that I could show you a few things he couldn't."  
  
Slamming his desk drawer shut, Ryo turned to face the Commissioner. "I don't think you could show me anything, Commissioner. Besides, I'm not one to cheat on my boyfriend, and I won't cheat on Dee."  
  
"Who said I was giving you a choice in the matter?"  
  
He moved in closer and before he could get too close, Ryo hit him hard across the face, glaring a promising death to the other man. Not only did he leave the other stunned, but Ryo also felt a sense of accomplishment. _Hm, seems as though I _can _take care of things_, Ryo thought proudly. Rubbing his stinging cheek, Berkley merely smiled. _So, he's finally toughening up and fighting back. Good, that makes it more fun for me._  
  
"Do you honestly think that I would cheat on Dee? Especially with someone the likes of you?"  
  
"Well Ryo, I think you'll soon see who the better man is. Unless you're going to call your partner and beg him to come home early because you can't fight your own battles without him."  
  
"We'll see about that. Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
And with that, Ryo brushed past Berkley without a backward glance. His heart was hammering in his chest, but it wasn't out of nerves. He had proven to himself that he could handle things on his own. While having Dee around was nice, sometimes Ryo just had to do something alone. Sighing slightly and heading back to his apartment, the chestnut-haired man began to wonder about the case. _I've got more important things to worry about right now than Rose. And if he comes onto me again..._he stopped at that thought. _What_ will _I do if he comes onto me again? Hitting him probably isn't going to get through to him._  
  
"I guess I'll just have to figure this one out on my own," Ryo muttered and brushed his hair out of his eyes tiredly. "This is one thing that no one, not even Dee, can help me with."  
  
So, with new resolve in his heart, Ryo headed home. As soon as he got there, he went into his room with a cup of tea and leafed through the information he had gathered. Not only was the case on his mind, but also what he was eventually going to do about Berkley Rose.

* * *

Ok, I know I did a complete 180 with Ryo, but from what I've seen of him, he can tend to be a little moody and go from one extreme to the next. But thank you all for the great reviews and I hope that you like this chapter better than the others. I still have some ideas of my own, but I think I'll save those for another chapter. Right now, Ryo's got enough to worry about. R&R because I am a review addict and love getting and reading them!  
  
Ree 


	4. Chapter Four

**

* * *

Thorny Rose**

**Chapter Four**: The Plot Thickens

**By**: Ree

**Pairing**: Ryo/Dee, Berkley/Ryo  
  
**Rating**: R  
  
**Ages**: Thank you to one of my reviewers! Now I can say that Ryo is around 27-28, Dee is 26-27, and Berkley is in his mid-30's. Thank you very much for that review, it's really helped.  
  
**Summary**: Berkley Rose is used to getting what he wants. What he wants is Ryo and he's bound and determined to get him no matter what the cost. Taking advantage of Dee's leave of absence, he begins his carefully planned seduction of the naïve man. What will Dee think when he comes back?  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fake. The series is Sanami Matoh's, so don't sue me because ya won't get anything.  
  
**Author's Notes**: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I appreciate all of your comments and I hope that you're enjoying the story as much as I am writing it!

* * *

The next day dawned bright and warm as Ryo rolled over in his bed and immediately curled up in the midst of his many pillows. Cracking open a lazy eye, he groaned a bit and stretched, glancing casually over at the clock. When he saw the time, he sat up and pushed the warm covers off his body. _It's a good thing it's warm out today, otherwise I'd opt for staying in bed_, he thought with a smile as he got up, yawning and padding to the coffee pot. Pouring himself a cup, Ryo took the first sip of the hot liquid and felt his body start to wake up. Glancing out the window while occasionally sipping his drink, Ryo began to plan what he was going to do for that day. Not only did he have to visit the mental institution, but he also had to go see the parents of Garret's friends. Deciding that he'd grab something for breakfast on the way out, Ryo went to shower and get ready for the day. Choosing something more casual, a T-shirt and blue jeans, he laced up his sneakers and grabbed his keys, wallet, and the file with the addresses on it before heading for his car. Sliding into the driver's seat, the chestnut-haired man started the engine and headed off.  
  
"Let's see...the first address is for Jason Matthews...I hope that his parents are home," he said and turned onto the highway.  
  
Heading for a similar upper class neighborhood, Ryo studied the large hotel that he had come across. _This is where they live?_ It was ritzy, that was certain, and it had a lot of different guards stationed around the entrance and lobby. Handing his keys to the valet, he headed inside. Getting in line at the information desk, he waited for a few minutes before it was his turn.  
  
"Welcome to the Ritz-Carlton, how may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, could you direct me to their room, please?"  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews live on the topmost floor in the penthouse with their son, Jason, but I think that Mr. Matthews is home. May I inquire as to the nature of your business with them?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's confidential for now. Thank you for your help and have a nice day."  
  
Ryo turned and headed for the elevators at the other end of the lobby. Pressing a button and waiting, he wondered what the family did if they lived in this hotel. _Must be a high-paying job, considering it costs a fortune to live here_, he figured as he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the topmost floor. Waiting patiently, he continued to go over what he knew in his mind, occasionally stepping aside for other people to get onto the elevator. Finally, it was only him and a young boy with blonde hair that looked around 12-13 years old. Waiting for him to get off, Ryo was surprised when the boy stepped onto the floor of the penthouse. So, the elder followed him, tapping the preteen on his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Jason Matthews, would you?" he asked in a polite voice.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Who are you and what are you doing here? Did security actually let you in?"  
  
"Yes. My name is Randy McLean, I'm with the 27th Precinct, and I came here to speak with your parents. Are they home?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
The blonde-haired kid let Ryo inside and tossed his bag onto the floor before going to the sitting room. Ryo had never seen a penthouse before and his eyes widened as he took in all of the ostentatious things the family had. There was a vase he had seen on auction one day sitting on a pedestal in a corner, a large tapestry that looked ancient, there were marble floors and Oriental rugs, and the furniture was made of a black material that Ryo was quite certain was suede.  
  
"Well, are you going to sit down?" Jason asked as he stretched out on the couch, glancing at Ryo.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah, I was just admiring all of the things in your penthouse. Are your parents art dealers?" Ryo asked as he managed to make his way over to the other couch without breaking something.  
  
"No, but my dad bought this hotel and now we're loaded," the other explained. "So, why are you here? I know it's not to admire my parents' furniture and since they're not here, I'll have to do."  
  
"Well, I came here to discuss the murder of Garret Warner. Was he a friend of yours?" he asked as he sat down.  
  
"Garret was my best friend...he and I knew each other since we were kids. We both grew up in the slums until our parents managed to strike it rich. My parents said they won the lottery but I don't buy it. As a matter of fact, there's been this strange guy hanging around..."  
  
"Strange guy?" Ryo asked, looking concerned and writing things down. "Did you hear his name?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad called him Ed."  
  
Ryo's eyes widened as he heard that name. "Jason...did you manage to get a good look at him?"  
  
"Sure did, he's over here a lot. He's a tall black guy with long hair done in dreadlocks that are usually pulled back in a ponytail. He always wears sunglasses, but I don't know why. Oh, and he's usually dressed in an Armani suit, even though I have no idea what kind of business he's in."  
  
_Well, it looks as though our old friend Ed just couldn't stay hidden forever. If we get him this time..._Ryo smiled as he finished writing notes. "Did Garret ever say anything about anything strange?"  
  
"Now that you mention it..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He usually had a limp on him whenever I saw him. It was as though something had hurt him, but he never told me what it was. Detective...you'll find the guy who killed Gare won't you?"  
  
Ryo gave Jason an encouraging smile. "Yes, I promise that I'll do my best to put the guy away."  
  
"Thanks. Gare was my best friend and I can't stand the thought of the guy that killed him walking free."  
  
Putting his notebook away, Ryo knelt down next to Jason. He could tell that the blonde was trying not to cry, just as Bikky had the very first time they had met. _It's so hard to lose your best friend..._he thought and pulled the boy into a hug. At first Jason resisted, refusing to give in to his grief, but then he gradually broke down and his shoulders shook with silent sobs. Stroking the boy's hair, Ryo sighed.  
  
"I don't know if it's going to be too safe for you with your parents, Jason. Do you have anyone you can stay with?"  
  
"There's my Aunt and Uncle...I suppose I could always stay with them. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because just in case something happens, I don't want you to be the next victim. I need you to stay safe and warn all of Garret's friends that have blonde hair and are about your age to stay with someone they trust at all times. Can you do that for me, Jason? I've got to put this guy away."  
  
"Yeah, I can do it."  
  
"Good. Now I suggest you get packing, because I don't know how long this is going to take. Thanks for all of your help Jason, and I want you to make sure that you stay safe, no matter what."  
  
Nodding, the blonde ran off to his room and Ryo got to his feet, glancing worriedly back at the kid. _If he stays with someone other than his parents, than maybe Ed won't be able to find him_, Ryo rationalized as he headed for the elevator. Waiting for it to arrive, he began to think. _If the parents suddenly got rich...and Garret always seemed to be walking with a limp...but what does it all mean?_ As he headed for his car, Ryo couldn't help but wonder what the connection was. Thinking he'd get some more answers at the mental clinic, he headed through New York City until he managed to reach a large country house in the suburbs. It was surrounded by gardens and a fountain, which didn't give it the right vibe for a mental hospital. What surprised him even more was that just as he got out of his car, he saw Berkley talking with someone in front of the house. _When is he going to take a hint?  
_  
"Commissioner, what are you doing here?" Ryo demanded as he came up the stairs to the front of the house.  
  
"Ah, Ryo, good to see you made it. I saw this address and I figured I would give you some help with this investigation. Did you get any answers from the kids you went to talk with?"  
  
"Yes, Jason Matthews gave me some of the answers I was searching for. Apparently, his parents have been inviting Ed over for some reason. The same Ed as the one who injured Diana before."  
  
Berkley narrowed his eyes and looked thoughtful before turning back to the person he'd been speaking with. "We need to see the head psychiatrist now. There isn't a lot of time for delay."  
  
"I'm very sorry Sir, but as I said before, Dr. Pricet isn't in today. But you're welcome to speak with Scott Warner's doctor, Dr. White," the woman replied and gestured for them to go inside.  
  
"Thank you, come along Ryo," Berkley commanded as the two of them headed inside. "So, what else did you find out?"  
  
"I also found out that Jason and Garret's parents both became extremely wealthy even though the two boys had grown up in the slums. Also, whenever Jason saw him, Garret always had a limp."  
  
Looking deep in thought, Berkley tapped his chin for a few minutes before realization spread across his features. He turned to Ryo with a serious look. "Have you figured it out yet, Ryo?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"In order for me to confirm it, I'm going to have to talk with this Dr. White. Wait here for a minute."  
  
Ryo sat down, looking confused as he began to think. _What did he mean? Berkley wouldn't lie to me about a case...it sounds though as if he's got it all figured out._ Trying to figure out what his superior had figured out, Ryo didn't notice Berkley had returned until he was tapped on the shoulder.  
  
"So, what did you find out Commissioner?"  
  
"We'd better discuss this outside."  
  
His look was grim as he led Ryo outside and to a secluded place outside the walls of the institute. Looking grave, he ran his hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses before speaking.  
  
"It turns out that Scott Warner and Kyle Matthews were known pedophiles, confirming what I had thought."  
  
"What do you mean, sir?"  
  
"If I'm correct, then Scott Warner sold his son to Ed. This event is similar to the one we encountered a few years back. Garret was then used to service clients that Ed found for him, which explains why he walked with a limp and also why his parents suddenly became rich. Don't you get it yet, Ryo? The parents are selling their children to Ed so they can become rich off the profits their kids get by sleeping with people."  
  
"What? Oh God, that actually makes sense! How could those parents do such a thing to their kids?"  
  
"It's sick and twisted, that's for sure...but all I know is that we have to nail him. The question is, how?"  
  
Ryo looked thoughtful before looking up to say something. As he did so, his mouth was once again covered by Berkley's lips. This time, there was less dominance in the kiss, and it was sweeter, reminding Ryo of Dee. He tried to summon the will to shove Berkley back, but he couldn't seem to do it. Struggling to just raise his hands and push Berkley away, Ryo felt like they were made of lead. After a few moments, the elder released Ryo as the younger man gasped.  
  
"Well, it seems as though you aren't complaining now. I'll see you tonight, Ryo, and don't be late."  
  
Berkley turned on his heel and headed for his car. Ryo's eyes widened as he touched his lips. _Oh no...what was I thinking? Damn, I should have just punched him in the face and been done with it! Why didn't I push him away?_ Sighing heavily, he sat down in his car for a moment, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Because the kiss reminded me of Dee...damn, I shouldn't have done that! Now it's going to just give Berkley more ideas! He'll think he can get away with doing that again!"  
  
Punching his knee in frustration, he groaned and decided to just head home. _Next time, I'm going to be ready for him. He won't do that to me again._ Driving out of the mental institute, the chestnut-haired man was bound and determined to punch Berkley's lights out if he tried that again.

* * *

Whoo, another chapter down! This time the plot is thickening...not only does Ryo have to deal with Berkley's advances, but now he's got to make sure Jason doesn't become the next victim. The Ed that they're talking about is the one in Book 3 who was working with the psycho who murdered girls that looked like prostitutes, in case anyone forgot. R&R please!  
  
Ree


	5. Chapter Five

**Thorny Rose**

**Chapter Five**: Phone Calls and Dinner

**By**: Ree

**Pairing**: Ryo/Dee, Berkley/Ryo  
  
**Rating**: R  
  
**Ages**: Thank you to one of my reviewers! Now I can say that Ryo is around 27-28, Dee is 26-27, and Berkley is in his mid-30's. Thank you very much for that review, it's really helped.  
  
**Summary**: Berkley Rose is used to getting what he wants. What he wants is Ryo and he's bound and determined to get him no matter what the cost. Taking advantage of Dee's leave of absence, he begins his carefully planned seduction of the naïve man. What will Dee think when he comes back?  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fake. The series is Sanami Matoh's, so don't sue me because ya won't get anything.  
  
**Author's Notes**: Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are the ones that keep me writing! I can't name you all, but you know who you are! Huggles and kudos to everyone who reviewed so far.

* * *

Dee sighed heavily and stretched out on the couch. He was bored, he was becoming stir-crazy, and he missed Ryo. He also didn't trust that rat Berkley being around Ryo when he wasn't there. _If that asshole messes with Ryo one more time, I'll kill him_, the dark-haired man vowed, clenching his hand into a fist. Diana had been great company, but a case had come up and since Dee was on vacation (and he hated to work on vacation), he had ended up staying at her house. Although there was satellite television, he was quickly becoming even more bored than before. _Maybe I'll call Ryo and see how things are going._ Picking up the cordless phone next to his head, he dialed the familiar number of his boyfriend's house. When it rang five times and no answer, he hung up and tried the cell.  
  
"Hello?" a voice answered.  
  
"Hey Ryo, how ya doing?"  
  
"Oh, Dee, it's you. I was wondering if you were going to call. I'm doing fine, working on a case that came up this week. How are you doing? How's Diana? Are you enjoying your vacation?"  
  
Dee smiled as he heard the other's voice flow through the phone. Although he was going back in a few days, he still missed hearing Ryo speak. _Oh when I do get back though, he is not leaving the bed for a few days._ Almost missing what the other was saying, Dee pulled himself out of his perverted thoughts and tried to pay more attention to what Ryo was saying. Laughing a bit, he and Ryo talked for a while longer until he finally felt right to ask...  
  
"So, has Berkley been harassing you at all?"  
  
A slight pause followed before Ryo answered. "No, he's just been his usual self. Hasn't been bothering me at all, now that you mention it. Why? Don't you think I can take care of myself?"  
  
"Hey, I know you can take care of yourself, Ryo, I was just worried. I don't want Berkley laying his hands on you while I'm not there to kick his ass into next week for trying."  
  
"Dee, you worry too much. I tell you, I can take care of myself. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Still Ryo, I don't trust him. Make sure to keep your guard up and don't be your usual airhead self."  
  
"Excuse me? You're calling me the airhead?"  
  
That brought out Dee's teasing side and he forgot about Berkley. _Ryo can take care of himself; I don't know what I was worried about._ Still, something gnawed away at him in the back of his mind. _If he can take care of himself, then why do I have this bad feeling something's going on in the back of my mind?_ Shaking his head, Dee tried to talk some sense into his head. He knew that Ryo would never cheat on him, even if there was temptation. Still, it didn't stop that feeling that something wasn't right. He couldn't wait to get home.  
  
"Dee, are you still there? Dee?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here. Listen, I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you'll stay away from Berkley. If he does come at you, just kick him in the balls or something."  
  
"Oh, I already did that after he tried to feel me up."  
  
A long pause followed that statement. "WHAT????!!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT NOTHING HAPPENED, RYO!!!"  
  
"Nothing did happen! He tried to come onto me and I just sort of...kneed him in the groin. Don't worry; he didn't get the chance to try anything with me so you can calm down Dee! Really, calm down!"  
  
Calming down slightly, Dee then started to laugh. "Oh man, what I would have given to have seen the look on his face! It must have been priceless! Way to go man, I am really impressed!"  
  
"It's not funny Dee. It got the message across, so he hasn't tried anything since. Don't worry about it."  
  
"All right, Ryo, but if you keep denying nothing happened, then I'm going to start getting suspicious. I'm not as dumb as some people think, Ryo, and if I find out something happened..."  
  
"Dee, there's nothing to worry about. Trust me; Berkley won't try anything else while we're working on this case. This could be our chance to nail Ed if we can just find a way to get him."  
  
"Wait a minute, Ed? Tall, big, black guy, Ed? The Ed who had that psycho killing off girls? The one who nearly killed Diana?"  
  
"One in the same. Seems he's starting a new prostitution ring, this time with adolescent boys. Parents are selling their sons to him for large amounts of money, making them rich, while their sons whore themselves to other men. A few boys have turned up dead, and we think we found the next target."  
  
"Well, good luck with the case. Should I come back early so I can give you a hand with it?"  
  
"No, that's all right. You just enjoy the rest of your vacation, Dee. It's probably going to be the only time you get to be lazy without having to worry about being called into work."  
  
"Hey, watch who you're calling lazy, Ryo," he teased and smiled softly. "I miss you, you know."  
  
"I know, I miss you too. I can't wait until you get home."  
  
"You and me both because when I get home, I'm not letting you leave the bedroom for a few days."  
  
"Way to go Mr. Genius, now you've just revealed to me your plan, so I can prepare for it."  
  
Laughter followed that statement as Dee held the phone between his ear and shoulder. It really hit him just then how much he missed his boyfriend. It wasn't so bad at night, but just not being able to see him, hold him, and talk with him like this...it brought a pang to Dee's heart. _Look at me, acting the part of the sentimental fool. Kinda like that time I got sick with a cold and Ryo took care of me._ Smiling at the memory, he lay there listening to the other man describing what had happened with Bikky and Carole. It turned out the two had made some new friends and were spending a lot of time with them recently.  
  
"Anyway, Ryo, enough about Bikky...are you sure you don't want me to come home and help you with the case?"  
  
"No way, I'm fine. Just have fun and enjoy yourself, Dee. I know how much you love your vacation time."  
  
"All right, take care of yourself Ryo."  
  
"Thanks Dee...I'll see you soon."  
  
As he hung up, Ryo sighed. He'd wanted to tell Dee that he loved him, but that would have brought on more guilt about what had happened. _How could I have let Berkley kiss me? Better yet, why didn't I push him away? There's just something about him that reminds me of Dee..._he sighed heavily and placed his hand on his forehead. Setting his cell phone down, the papers involving the case spread over his desk, he began to wonder how he was going to tell Dee. After all, Ryo couldn't keep that a secret, he wanted to be completely honest with the other man.  
  
"Yet why do I have this feeling of foreboding?"  
  
"Hello Ryo, talking with Dee?"  
  
Looking up, he saw the Commissioner sitting on the edge of his desk with something like concern shining in his eyes. Ryo nodded as he cleared away some of the papers so they didn't get ripped. Reaching over, the blonde- haired man touched Ryo's shoulder gently and gave him a small smile. Looking confused, the dark-eyed male glanced up at Berkley.  
  
"Commissioner...why are you being so concerned? I thought you hated Dee with a passion."  
  
"I don't hate him, he just gets on my nerves," he replied, lying through his teeth. "And I am more concerned about you. Are you sure you can handle this case without letting your emotions stop you? I know you're a tough cop, Ryo, but sometimes you do get a little sensitive."  
  
"I'm sure I can take this one, Commissioner. Don't worry, I'm sure that if we can just corner Ed, then we'll be able to get him once and for all. This way, we can put a stop to him for good."  
  
"You're very passionate about your job, Ryo."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"And here I was thinking that you could only be passionate when it came to Dee. It appears that I was wrong. Say Ryo, you wouldn't by any chance want to join me for dinner tonight? After all, you've been working hard on this case, and it might help get you recharged."  
  
Raising a suspicious eyebrow at the other man, Ryo studied him intently. He doesn't seem to be lying to me. _And he does look concerned...perhaps it wouldn't hurt to give him the benefit of a doubt._ Then he recalled what had happened not only in the office, but in the parking lot at the mental hospital. _Idiot, you can't be alone with Berkley!_ Smiling up at the other man, he shook his head slowly. I absolutely can't be alone with him.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, but I'm afraid I must decline. After all, I promised Carole that she could sleep over with Bikky tonight and I can't leave those two alone. They'd most likely tear down the house without me there."  
  
"All right...but perhaps I could bring something over to your apartment? Give you a break from cooking."  
  
He looked thoughtful. _Well, there's no way we could be alone with Bikky and Carole there._ Mentally chuckling, Ryo realized something else as well. If he did try anything, Bikky would be there. _Even though he pretends he doesn't, he really likes Dee and would probably kill Berkley if he tried anything._ Making up his mind, Ryo nodded and smiled at Berkley.  
  
"Sure, if you could bring some pizza that would be great. Carole and Bikky are crazy about it."  
  
"It doesn't sound as though you care for it, however," Berkley replied and began to write down the order. "Do you want something other than pizza, Ryo? I'd be happy to get it for you."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind some spaghetti if you're going to an Italian place. Bikky loves breadsticks, so those would be appreciated. Here," he dug into his wallet for some money, but Berkley stopped him.  
  
"I'll treat you, after all, it's the least I can do. You've been working hard on this case by yourself and you deserve a thank-you for doing so. All right, pizza, spaghetti, and breadsticks. What kind of pizza?"  
  
"Meat, most likely, and some peppers and olives on half of it for Carole. I don't know why, but she likes those things."  
  
"All right, I'll need your address so I know where to bring the food."  
  
Ryo gave Berkley his address before gathering up his things and saying good- bye to the other people there. Smiling, Berkley pocketed the paper with everything written on it and headed for his car. _I knew that force wouldn't work...I'll just have to play it smarter from now on. I'll bring dinner all right, but I'll also bring a little something extra just for you Ryo._ Fingering a little vial in his pocket, Berkley slid into his car and headed for the nearest Italian restaurant. Meanwhile, the chestnut-haired cop drove to his apartment and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Bikky, hi Carole, you two didn't cause any trouble while I was gone, did you?" he teased, taking off his jacket and hanging it up. "I don't want to hear more complaints from the neighbors."  
  
"Now why would we do that?" Carole laughed and winked.  
  
"So, what's for dinner, Ryo?" Bikky demanded.  
  
"Well, Commissioner Rose is going to bring us something. Now before you get any ideas, I'm just going to take the food from him, thank him, and send him on his way. I finally got the message across to him that I'm not interested," he explained hastily, noting their suspicious looks.  
  
"But Ryo, he's even more aggressive than Dee!" Carole protested.  
  
"Yeah, and we all know what a big pervert Dee is," Bikky added, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Don't worry you two, things will go just fine. After all, I am a trained police officer, I can take care of myself. Besides, I have a feeling he won't try anything with you two as witnesses," Ryo laughed.  
  
"Yeah, cause if he does, I'll tell Dee," Carole laughed and went to put her bag in Bikky's room.  
  
"And if Dee finds out, then he'll most likely kill that guy. That I'd pay big money to see," the blonde-haired kid snickered as he followed Carole. "Let us know when he gets here!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll let you know," Ryo replied and smiled. "After all, what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Famous last words, Ryo. Will he regret accepting Berkley's invitation to treat him to dinner in his own apartment? What's he got in his pocket? And will Bikky get to kick Berkley's ass like he does with Dee all the time? Find out in the next chapter! R&R please!  
  
Ree


	6. Chapter Six

**Thorny Rose**

**Chapter Six**: A Close Call

**By**: Ree

**Pairing**: Ryo/Dee, Berkley/Ryo  
  
**Rating**: R  
  
**Ages**: Thank you to one of my reviewers! Now I can say that Ryo is around 27-28, Dee is 26-27, and Berkley is in his mid-30's. Thank you very much for that review, it's really helped.  
  
**Summary**: Berkley Rose is used to getting what he wants. What he wants is Ryo and he's bound and determined to get him no matter what the cost. Taking advantage of Dee's leave of absence, he begins his carefully planned seduction of the naïve man. What will Dee think when he comes back?  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fake. The series is Sanami Matoh's, so don't sue me because ya won't get anything.

**Author's Notes**: It took a lot of thinking, a lot of debating, and a lot of asking other people for their opinions, but I finally reached a verdict! Inspiration hit me when I was talking with my friend Jateshi. Thanks to her, I am able to write this chapter. Thank you to J-chan and all of my reviewers!

* * *

As soon as Ryo had returned home, he had told Bikky and Carole that they would be expecting a dinner guest. Carole was very excited, but the young teen boy didn't think too much of it. Still, he trusted Ryo's judgement and helped as best he could. It was only two hours since he had come home when Ryo began to wonder where Berkley was. A knock sounded on the door and Ryo sent Bikky to answer it. When he saw who was there, he looked confused. Ryo was in the kitchen with Carole, setting the table and laughing at something she'd said. Looking up, Ryo wiped his hands on a towel as he came out to the entryway.  
  
"Who's there, Bikky?" he asked, coming up behind the blonde-haired boy. "Oh, hello Commissioner, here, let me help you with that. Bikky, could you help him with his things please?"  
  
"Sure...no problem Ryo..." Bikky trailed off as he accepted the coat Berkley handed him and hung it up.  
  
Ryo brought the pizza and spaghetti into the kitchen where Carole was setting out milk, parmesan cheese, spices, and bread. Beaming, the auburn- haired girl sat down in her seat as Bikky joined her. His blue eyes were curious as he glanced at Berkley, who was chatting with Ryo.  
  
"Ryo, he's not staying is he? Isn't he the guy that Dee always tells you to stay away from?"  
  
"Bikky please, mind your manners. Commissioner Rose here was nice enough to pick us up some dinner, even paid for it himself. The least you could do is be a little more appreciative."  
  
"Sure, no problem, Ryo, I'll be appreciative," Bikky mumbled as he stuck a piece of bread in his mouth.  
  
"Would you like to join us, Commissioner?" Ryo asked as he sat down and began to dish out the pizza and pour the drinks.  
  
"I wouldn't want to intrude," he replied with a smile. "Oh, I forgot, I got you some tea Ryo, but I left it in the car. I'll be right back, just a moment. Please, feel free to start without me."  
  
"No problem, it's not like you're staying," Bikky snorted as he began to dig into his pizza with gusto.  
  
"Bikky!" Carole admonished.  
  
Ryo laughed a little as Berkley headed back down to his car, fingering the little vial in his pocket. When he reached his car, he pulled out the cup of tea and opened the plastic lid. Taking out the vial, he read the words, "GHB" and tipped a drop or two into the drink. _If he drinks this...which I'm sure he will...he'll be all mine. Dee will be out of the picture in no time._ Heading back upstairs, Berkley swirled the drink a little bit before going back into the apartment and sitting down at the table. Apologizing for the delay, he began to enjoy the meal and engaged in conversation with both Carole and Ryo. He tried to talk to Bikky, but he wouldn't have anything to do with the Commissioner. It was a pleasant evening...until Ryo began to feel dizzy and his limbs heavy.  
  
"Ryo, are you all right?" Carole asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Oh yes...I'm fine. I probably just need to lie down for a little while," he reassured her. "Bikky, could you and Carole clean up please? Berkley, thank you for bringing dinner, have a good evening."  
  
"Here, let me help you to your room Ryo. You don't look so well," Berkley said and got to his feet.  
  
"It's quite all right Berkley, I can get there by myself just fine," he insisted, moving through the kitchen and tried to grasp the countertop for support. "Then again...perhaps I could use the help."  
  
"Carole, Bikky, could you be so kind?" Berkley gave them a warm smile and began to help Ryo to his room.  
  
Bikky frowned as he watched Berkley help Ryo to his room. "I don't trust that guy. He just rubs me the wrong way. Did you see that creepy look of his...and why did Ryo all of a sudden get so tired?"  
  
"I don't know..." Carole answered, glancing at the room. "There's just something about the Commissioner that I like though. He seemed really nice to me. And he did bring us dinner after all."  
  
"Still, I just don't like him."  
  
"Oh come on, you don't like anyone that Ryo brings home. You don't even like Dee and they've been together for over a year now. When are you going to lay off of Dee anyway?"  
  
The two of them started to get into an argument as Berkley closed the door behind Ryo and helped him to the bed. Carefully laying the young man down on his bed, the elder placed his hand on Ryo's forehead. Leaning over, he made sure to look at Ryo's eyes and smiled. _Hmm, it appears the GHB has taken effect...he's going to be like this for a while now..._he thought and leaned over to place a kiss on Ryo's lips. Groaning, Ryo felt as though his head was swimming. _It feels so much like Dee's kiss, Ryo realized. Did Dee come home early?_ Trying to get his eyes into focus, he felt a tongue invading his mouth. Obediently parting his lips, Ryo wondered why Dee would come home early from his vacation. _Oh God, I feel so horrible...like that time on New Year's Eve when Dee and I had too much to drink. Wait a second_, he tried to focus his thoughts, but found that difficult.  
  
"You're not Dee...Berkley...stop..." he whispered, trying to push his body up, but felt his arms give out.  
  
"Oh dear, you seem weak Ryo. Don't worry though; your drink just had a little something special in it. It isn't anything deadly, so don't worry," Berkley purred, starting to unbutton Ryo's shirt.  
  
"No..." Ryo croaked, feeling as though his head had been stuffed full of cotton and groaned.  
  
"Don't worry Ryo, you'll enjoy it, I promise. I can show you things that Dee never could show you," the elder man purred as he began to run his hands over the slighter man's chest.  
  
Trying to get up, Ryo's vision began to blur. _No...this can't be happening...I was such an idiot! He drugged me and I could have stopped it!_ Cursing himself, he struggled to move, do something to get Berkley off of him, but the elder man continued to pin Ryo's hips to the bed and began to work his way down. Trailing his lips down the chestnut-haired man's abdomen, Berkley slipped his hands into Ryo's pants and began to unbutton them. Struggling, Ryo knew there was only one chance to get Berkley off of him...and it was in the kitchen. _I have to get Bikky...with my body like like this, I can't throw him off!_ Coming to his senses enough to feel a breeze across his lower area, Ryo's eyes widened as he attempted to struggle, the date rape drug doing its work and making him completely immobile.  
  
"Ryo, why are you fighting it?" Berkley whispered as he moved his hand to fondle and stroke the younger man. "Just trust me, things will be a lot better if you lay back and don't fight the drug."  
  
_Damnit, I have to stop Rose NOW!_ Ryo mentally screamed and willed himself to focus, but found himself slipping in and out of consciousness. _Trust a cop to mess up with a drug dosage_, he thought and would have rolled his eyes if he could. Hoping that Bikky or Carole would come to see what was taking Berkley so long, Ryo fell into darkness. Smirking, Berkley leaned over and began to lick and bite at Ryo's neck.  
  
"You're all mine now, Ryo...and there's nothing you can do about it," he purred and began to unbutton his own jeans.  
  
He removed his glasses and pocketed them before sliding down his pants and boxers, parting Ryo's legs. Presented with the opportunity he'd been waiting for ever since he met the young man, Berkley Rose smirked. _I'm a man who always gets what he wants._ As he admired the prize he was about to take, he completely forgot that he'd forgotten to lock the door...  
  
"What are you saying Bikky?" Carole asked as she examined the cup Ryo had been drinking from.  
  
"I'm saying that this cup was drugged! It wasn't just any drug, it was GHB...I'd recognize it anywhere," the blonde-haired preteen answered, taking a taste of the leftover tea.  
  
"Oh no...that means..."  
  
"Ryo!" they both shouted and ran to the room.  
  
Kicking open the door, Bikky and Carole gasped at what they saw. Ryo was sweating and unconscious, head turned to the side and his limbs hanging limply on the bed. On top of him was Berkley, poised and ready to take exactly what he wanted from the unconscious man. It only took a split-second before Bikky charged at the Commissioner. Letting out a scream, he tackled the elder as hard as he could, with the help of Carole. The two of them managed to knock Berkley to the ground and off of Ryo. The blonde haired youth grabbed a handful of the other man's collar and began to drag him out of the room. Carole screamed at Berkley and kicked him repeatedly until they dumped him into the hall.  
  
"Damn you, you'd better not go near Ryo again! If you do, then you'll regret it!" Bikky threatened and slammed the door closed before locking it behind him. "Carole, go check on Ryo!"  
  
She dashed to Ryo's room and sat down next to the young man. _Oh man, this is terrible! I should have listened to Bikky! I know Ryo can be naïve sometimes, but this!_ Getting to her feet, she walked into the kitchen to get a bowl of cold water and a washcloth and found Bikky on the phone.  
  
"Who are you calling, Bikky?"  
  
"I'm calling Dee...Ryo's not going to tell him about this, so I'm going to have to. I know that Ryo felt like he could handle this on his own, but this time it's gone too far, don't you think?"  
  
"Maybe you're being too hasty..."  
  
"Don't worry; I'm sure that Dee would want to know about this. Come on Carole, back me up here!"  
  
"No, we're not calling Dee!" Carole insisted as she made Bikky hang up the phone. "I think we have to let Ryo handle this on his own. If I find out you called Dee, you'll regret it!"  
  
"But, but, you can't do that!"  
  
Carole gave him a dirty look when there was a knock on the door. Glaring at him, she went to answer it. On the step stood a teenager with messy blonde hair and a bag dangling over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you all right?" she gasped.  
  
"Please...I need to see...Detective McLean. My name is Jason Matthews...I need his help..." he croaked, collapsing to his knees and coughing, his hand scratched and covered in dirt and blood.  
  
Carole helped the boy to his feet and led him to the couch where she and Bikky sat him down.  
  
"What happened, kid?" Bikky demanded.  
  
"Please, I have to see Detective McLean. This guy, named Ed...he killed my parents because they didn't give me to him. Now they're coming after me...please, you've got to help me," he explained.  
  
"Ed? A tall black guy with black dreadlocks, usually dresses in suits?" Bikky wondered, curiously.  
  
"Bikky, now's not the time for that!" Carole snapped and gave him a dirty look. "Can't you see he's hurt?"  
  
"Yes, that's the guy," Jason replied. "Do you know him?"  
  
"He was the one responsible for all of those girls who were murdered. Remember, their fingernails were pulled off, and their lips were cut off. Diana was kidnapped by him," Bikky told her.  
  
"You mean that's the same guy?" she cried, shock written all over her face. "Oh no! First Ryo, now this!"  
  
"What happened to him?" Jason inquired, looking concerned. "Is Detective McLean all right?"  
  
"Let's just say, it's a long story. Speaking of Ryo, Carole, you should go see if he's all right. Jason, you can bunk in my room tonight with me and Carole," Bikky spoke up, taking charge of the situation.  
  
As Carole went to see about Ryo, Bikky pointed Jason in the direction of his room. As soon as those two were gone, he turned to the phone and picked up the receiver. He really didn't want to do what he was about to do...but Bikky knew that if he didn't do it, no one else would.  
  
"Dee deserves to know. So he can help me kill that bastard..." Bikky muttered. "Hello, Diana? Is Dee there? Hey Dee, it's Bikky. Listen, something happened tonight I think you should know about..."

* * *

After much deliberation and wondering whether or not I should have had Berkley have his way with Ryo, I finally decided on this. I also think it brings out how much Bikky's matured and how much he cares about Ryo (also, that he really likes Dee, no matter how much he denies it).

I know that Ryo fell for the biggest trick in the book, but I do have a reason: Ryo is all about giving people second chances, and so I figured I'd not only bring out his intelligent side, but also his caring side. And for those of you who don't know, GHB is known as a "date rape" drug. Please let me know what you think!  
  
Ree


	7. Chapter Seven

**Thorny Rose**

**Chapter Seven**: Dee's Return

**By**: Ree

**Pairing**: Ryo/Dee, Berkley/Ryo  
  
**Rating**: R  
  
**Ages**: Thank you to one of my reviewers! Now I can say that Ryo is around 27-28, Dee is 26-27, and Berkley is in his mid-30's. Thank you very much for that review, it's really helped.  
  
**Summary**: Berkley Rose is used to getting what he wants. What he wants is Ryo and he's bound and determined to get him no matter what the cost. Taking advantage of Dee's leave of absence, he begins his carefully planned seduction of the naïve man. What will Dee think when he comes back?  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fake. The series is Sanami Matoh's, so don't sue me because ya won't get anything.

**Author's Notes**: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I really appreciate all of your encouraging words! Now we get to find out what happens with Berkley, Ryo, and Dee. I hope you like it!

* * *

Dee Laytner was NOT a happy man at the moment. He had called off the rest of his vacation and taken an early flight home for one reason: Berkley had drugged his Ryo and attempted to rape him. _He is DEAD when I get my hands on him. I knew I should have trusted my instincts and said "no" to that vacation. Some vacation_, he thought with a sneer. It turned out to be the most boring few days of my life. As he stalked through the airport and called a taxi, the dark-haired man was bound and determined to make Ryo's the first stop. Clenching his hand into a fist, the other tightening around the handle of his gun, he growled under his breath. _I swore that I would never let another man near him_, that thought repeated in his mind over and over and Dee knew that he was going to kill Rose for what he had done. He had spent the rest of his money to come back on the first red-eye flight. It was the same night that Bikky had called and Dee recalled the conversation they had had.

* * *

"Dee, there's something you need to know," Bikky said.

"What's going on Bikky? Hey, why are you calling me this late at night anyway?" he demanded, becoming angry. "Does this have anything to do with interrupting my sleep?"

"Shut up you bastard, this is serious! Listen, this guy named Berkley Rose came over tonight and manage to drug Ryo! He used a date rape drug called GHB and-"

"HE'S DEAD!!!"

"Calm down, Dee, Ryo's fine. Carole and I managed to kick his ass out of there before he did anything serious. I just figured I'd call and let you know because I know Ryo wouldn't want to tell you."

"Bikky, I'm coming back on the first flight tonight. Make sure nothing else happens, ok?"

"Ok..."

* * *

"I swear, when I get my hands on him I'm going to kill Rose! He's going to pay for what he did to my Ryo!" Dee vowed as he walked toward the parking lot. "It's a damn good thing Bikky _did _call me, otherwise I never would have found out."He reached the parking lot and started his car. Driving through traffic, Dee was thankful that it was so late at night because that meant no one to block him from getting to where he wanted to go. When he pulled into Ryo's apartment complex, Bikky was sitting outside, waiting for him. Looking up with a grim expression, the preteen got to his feet and met Dee just as the car stopped.  
  
"Dee, you're back. Come on, Ryo's still a bit out of it...but I think he'll be up to see you," Bikky explained.  
  
The dark-haired man said nothing as he followed the blonde-haired boy inside. Going up the stairs and bursting through the door, Dee lost no time in barging through the house and slamming open the door to Ryo's room. Carole was sitting next to Ryo with a cold cloth on his forehead. Smiling slightly at Dee, she got up and left the room, softly closing the door behind her. Walking over to the bed, he sat down on the edge and ran his fingers through the chestnut hair. _Just as soft as ever..._he thought with a smile as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. Instead of being welcomed, like Dee thought he'd be, Ryo jerked and tried to push him off, and ended up punching him in the face.  
  
"Get off of me!" he ordered.  
  
"Whoa, Ryo, calm down!" Dee shouted, ignoring his stinging cheek. "Listen to me, Ryo, it's Dee!"  
  
"Dee?" the dark eyes flew open and drank in the image of his lover's concerned face and eyes. "It is you! You came back early...but why? How did you get back here so quickly?"  
  
"Are you kidding? As soon as Bikky called, I took the next flight back. I knew that rat Rose would try something while I was away. Turns out Diana had no clue what he was up to either."  
  
"Dee, I'm sorry, I was so stupid. I wanted to give him the benefit of a doubt, but then...I was so out of it, if Bikky and Carole hadn't been here I don't know what would have happened. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been so naïve."  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it...it's one of the things that I love about you. However," now Dee loomed over Ryo with a dark and furious look in his eyes. "The next time you think of actually believing the shit that Rose hands you, I'll knock some common sense into that thick skull of yours. I told you once before, Ryo, I'm not going to lose you to some other guy."  
  
He paused and frowned, looking angry. "Damnit Dee, what do I have to do to prove to you that I'm sorry? You know I don't really like it when you get so possessive. It makes me feel like you think you own me, like I was your property."  
  
"Ryo! You know that I don't think of you as my property. For Pete's sakes man, get a clue!"  
  
"You get a clue! I'm not going to-"  
  
Ryo was cut off when Dee wrapped his arms around the slighter man and covered his lips with his own. Protesting at first, Ryo sank into the kiss after a few moments, becoming wrapped up in the warmth and sweetness he'd missed when Dee was away. The kiss was gentle, reassuring, it made Ryo feel as though he were melting. Wrapping his arms around the younger man's shoulders, the chestnut-haired male parted his lips under Dee's while a small groan escaped his chest. Slipping his tongue inside his willing lover's mouth, Dee deepened the kiss. Peeking through the door, Carole smiled as she closed it quietly.  
  
"Well, those two should be just fine," Carole sighed as she walked over and clubbed Bikky over the head.  
  
"OUCH! What the hell was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his aching head and wincing.  
  
"I told you you'd regret calling Dee," she retorted and smiled before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "And that was for calling him. I think you showed you've grown up a bit."  
  
"Yeah, just don't go telling other people," Bikky muttered, blushing slightly. "I've got a rep to protect."  
  
"Do you really think Dee's going to kill Rose like he said he would?" she wondered, glancing back at the door. "I mean, he did assault Ryo and we both know how protective Dee is."  
  
"I really think he's going to slaughter that jackass Rose," Bikky grinned and reclined in the armchair.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" a voice asked.  
  
"Hey Jason, I thought you'd went to bed already," Carole said and went over to hug the other boy.  
  
"I couldn't sleep because of all the noise. Who just got here? Whoever he was, he was loud," Jason muttered and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I thought you two were going to bed."  
  
"We're going to bed soon. Don't worry about us, Jason, you need to rest. Hey Bikky, why don't you hit the sack? I'm sure Jason would appreciate the company and it seems as though Dee and Ryo are occupied for the moment," Carole suggested and giggled under her breath.  
  
"What, why do I have to-?" Bikky started to protest before Carole gave him a poisonous look. "Oh, all right, come on Jason. I'm sure that if you had some company you'd be able to sleep."  
  
The blonde-haired boy led Jason back to his room as Carole began to make the rounds and make sure that all of the doors and windows were locked. As she passed Ryo's room, she smiled. _Those two are such a cute couple. I really hope things go all right tomorrow when they head for the precinct_, she thought before turning off the lamp and headed for the room. Watching with a smile as Bikky managed to calm Jason down enough to sleep; she followed and climbed into her sleeping bag. Carole yawned slightly and wondered how Dee had managed to get back so fast. _He must have spent all of his extra money to take the first red-eye flight back. Damn, that guy really cares about Ryo_, she thought and smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, Dee was continuing to show Ryo how happy he was to be home. Lying beside him, Dee began to lick and suck on a section of his lover's neck, marking it with a dark love bite. Ryo winced a bit at the bite, but was willing to put up with it, considering it was Dee. Even though he was still a bit shaky after what had happened, he wrapped his arms around Dee's waist and pulled him close. At least things worked out for the best, he thought as he spent the night wrapped up in Dee's arms. Luckily, they managed to keep it down so the kids could sleep.  
  
The next morning dawned and as Ryo's alarm went off, he rolled over and slapped it lazily. Rolling over, he smiled as he took in Dee's sleeping figure. His face was serene and calm, so Ryo knew he was having a good dream. A smile flitted across his lips as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Dee's temple. Careful not to disturb the sleeping figure beside him, Ryo slipped slowly out of bed and went to put on a pair of slacks and a shirt. Heading for the kitchen, he stopped in shock when he saw not just Carole and Bikky, but also Jason making breakfast.  
  
"Jason, when did you get here?" Ryo asked, concern written all over his features. "Better yet, why are you here?"  
  
"Ryo, he came here last night after we tossed that bastard out on his rear. He says his parents were killed by Ed," Carole explained as Jason looked up hopefully at the elder man.  
  
"Well, of course you can stay here. I'm going into the office today with my partner, but first I have to ask you some questions," Ryo explained as he sat Jason down at the table with breakfast.  
  
As he asked the young blonde questions, Bikky and Carole sat down across from them, eating their own breakfasts. With a wide yawn, Dee came stumbling into the kitchen and running his hand through his hair. Plopping down with a cup of coffee, he listened tiredly as Jason explained how Ed had revealed that his friend named Eric was the next target.  
  
"After he killed my parents, he said that he was going after the Johnson's. They have a boy named Eric and he's one of my good friends. He's also got blonde hair and is around my age," Jason explained.  
  
"Good, maybe if we move fast enough we can head Ed off before he gets to the kid. Come on Dee, we've got to get to the kid's house and fast," Ryo spoke up and got to his feet.  
  
"All right, but as soon as we're done there, we're going to the precinct so I can kill that bastard!"  
  
"Dee now's not the time. Some innocent kid could end up getting killed. We have to get there in time!" Ryo ordered and tossed Dee his gun and cell phone. "Come on, let's get moving!"  
  
Nodding, Dee put on his coat and fastened his gun around his shoulder. Ryo grabbed his gun and cell phone before turning to Bikky and Carole with a serious gleam in his dark eyes.  
  
"You two stay here and take care of Jason. If I find out you left this apartment..." he let his threat hang in the air before joining Dee as they raced out the door and down to the parking lot.  
  
"You sure this kid Jason is legit?" Dee asked as he slid into the car. "I mean, can we trust him?"  
  
"Oh believe me, we can trust him. According to Bikky when he arrived last night, he was pretty banged up."  
  
"Then let's just hope that it's not too late," Dee whispered as he tore out of the parking lot and zoomed down the street.

* * *

Sorry about not updating as fast as I'm used to, but I was going through a bad bout of depression last night...I couldn't even look at the computer. Please enjoy this chapter, but don't worry, it's going to be a while before this story ends. Read and review everyone, it makes me happy!  
  
Ree 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Thorny Rose**

**Chapter Eight**: Justice is Done

**By**: Ree

**Pairing**: Ryo/Dee, Berkley/Ryo  
  
**Rating**: R  
  
**Ages**: Thank you to one of my reviewers! Now I can say that Ryo is around 27-28, Dee is 26-27, and Berkley is in his mid-30's. Thank you very much for that review, it's really helped.  
  
**Summary**: Berkley Rose is used to getting what he wants. What he wants is Ryo and he's bound and determined to get him no matter what the cost. Taking advantage of Dee's leave of absence, he begins his carefully planned seduction of the naïve man. What will Dee think when he comes back?  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fake. The series is Sanami Matoh's, so don't sue me because ya won't get anything.

**Author's Notes**: All right, before I start the story, I have an UUBER HUGE poll for all of my readers. So, if you read this fic, PLEASE put in your opinion because I think I may be onto something.  
  
A while after the whole "Rose" incident...should Dee consider popping the question to Ryo? And if he does...should Ryo say yes?  
  
This is very important, because I want opinions of people who have read and understand FAKE very well. If you think Dee should pop the question or not, please tell me why and again, if you think Ryo should say yes or no, please tell me why. I'd like good sound opinions from my fabulous reviewers out there . You all are very important because you help keep me writing.

* * *

Dee and Ryo tore through the streets as they headed for Eric's house. Ryo prayed they weren't too late and they would get there in time. After all, it wasn't just the chance to finally nail Ed that he was worried about, Ryo was also concerned about Eric. _I won't let him get hurt..._Ryo vowed as he glanced over at Dee. The other officer looked deadly serious as he drove. Going through the streets, both of them were silent, lost in their thoughts. When they pulled up into the driveway, his heart plummeted as he saw a Porsche parked in the drive, knowing that Ed had beat them there. As Dee took down the license plate quickly, they headed inside the large house, careful to keep quiet. Moving as stealthily as they could, the two men stood outside a large door where they heard voices inside.  
  
"Listen here Eric, if you don't hand over your son, I can make all of this disappear...including him. It's very simple, you let me use Rick to service my clients whenever they wish and in return you get all of this wealth and more," Ed's voice rang through the hall.  
  
"But we told you, Eric isn't here at the moment," a male voice answered. "He's still at school."  
  
"Yeah right, I've already taken the liberty of calling the school and they said he was suspiciously absent, now why is that? Could it be because you both are hiding him from me?"  
  
"Dee, when should we...?" Ryo mouthed.  
  
"When we know that Ed is alone," Dee mouthed back as they waited, hidden in the shadows.  
  
After a few moments, Ed sent his goons out to spend a few moments alone with the parents. Luckily, there were only two of them so Ryo and Dee managed to slink down the stairs behind them without being seen. Quickly, the chestnut-haired man reached back and smacked the first one in the back of the head with his gun. Dee followed his example and clubbed the second one over the head, looking very satisfied as he saw the man fall. Snapping handcuffs on their wrists, Dee went out to radio for backup as Ryo began to search the house. Going through all of the rooms, he finally came across Eric's room. Looking around, he had to admit that the room seemed to reflect the boy very well. Art supplies were scattered everywhere and so were clothes and other momentos.  
  
"Obviously a pack rat and into art," he chuckled but then froze when he heard something shift.  
  
Turning around slowly, he glanced at the laundry hamper. He could have sworn he'd heard the noise from there. Going over to it, he examined the back and found a large hole drilled into it. _That's odd, why would anyone drill a hole in the back of a laundry hamper? Unless..._ Flipping open the lid, he came across a mop of blonde hair buried underneath some clothes that was moving slightly.  
  
"Are you Eric?" he whispered.  
  
"Who...who are you?" the boy asked quietly, poking his head out of the hamper. "Are you one of Ed's guys?"  
  
"No, my name is Randy McLean, I'm a detective. My partner and I are here to help you and your folks get out of this. You stay here, and no matter what, don't leave this room," Ryo warned.  
  
Nodding, Eric slipped back into the hamper as Ryo headed back to the main room. Dee met up with him and the two of them burst through the door. Ed turned around to find a gun pointed at his forehead. The dark eyes that bore into his were alight with fury.  
  
"Ed, you are under arrest for the prostitution of minors," Ryo snapped in a deadly calm voice.  
  
The man held at gunpoint opened his mouth to say something when a loud **_SMACK_** echoed through the room. Eyes widening, Ryo saw Ed collapse onto the ground with Dee standing behind him, hand clenched around his gun. Nodding in satisfaction, he glanced at Ryo.  
  
"He had it coming," he offered as a way of explanation.  
  
"All right, let's get him out of here. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, you'd better come with us as well to answer a few questions," Ryo replied, turning to the parents. "You're lucky we got here when we did."  
  
Dee managed to haul Ed out and down to where some of the other cops from the precinct were waiting. Going back upstairs, Ryo pulled the lid off of the hamper and found Eric still sitting in there. Smiling, he reached in and helped the slight boy out and knelt down in front of him. Looking up into the terrified eyes, he smiled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"It's over, Eric, we arrested Ed. He won't be coming around here anymore," Ryo explained.  
  
"Thank you so much detective!" Eric smiled. "Listen, my parents have a safe in their office...I don't know the combination, but it's hidden behind a painting. You could find some things there."  
  
"Thanks Eric. Come on, we'll find you a place to stay until they're finished questioning your parents."  
  
With that, Ryo led the young boy down the stairs and out to his car. Dee was talking to some of the other officers but at the sight of Ryo, he turned and headed for the car. As they climbed inside, Dee grinned.  
  
"We finally nailed Ed! He was caught red handed and we'll be able to get him for the Rod incident!"  
  
"That's great. Make sure to have the others check behind a painting in one of the offices. There's a safe there that Eric says may have some things in it that will prove helpful in the investigation," Ryo added.  
  
"Oh, all right," Dee replied and rolled down his window to give one of the officers the tidbit.  
  
"Eric, your friend Jason is staying over at my place...would you like to stay with him?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Ryo, you've already got Bikky, and you know how much Carole is over there. Now with Jason and Eric, that's too many. I think the most logical solution is-"  
  
"For you to stay over and help me keep an eye on them," Ryo replied as he kept his eyes on the road. "Do you think you can handle helping me out, Dee?"  
  
"Wait, you're willingly inviting me over? To stay the night? Wow, you have come a long way," Dee laughed.  
  
Looking over at Dee for a moment, Ryo merely gave him a smile. "I feel it's the least I can do...after what happened. We have to stop by the precinct before we head back to my place."  
  
"All right!" Dee grinned evilly as he punched his hand. "Now I can totally kill that bastard!"  
  
"Dee, come on now. You can't go around killing other officers; it'd make you a murderer!"  
  
"I don't care! He deserves it after what he did to you! I'm going to make sure that he doesn't do that again..." Dee muttered under his breath, clenching his hand into a tight fist.  
  
"You can't!"  
  
Sighing heavily, Ryo pulled into the precinct and told Eric to come into the building with them. Dee barged through the area looking even madder than anyone had ever seen him. Everyone backed out of his way as he stormed through the desks and headed for Rose's office.  
  
"ROSE!" he screamed as he slammed the door open.  
  
"Dee?!" the surprised man gasped as his square-shaped glasses fell askew on his straight nose. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back until the end of the week!"  
  
"Well, surprise, surprise, and guess what I found out. It turns out you decided to have a little fun while I was away!" he shouted, enraged as he stormed over and grabbed the other by the collar. "I should have you arrested for drugging a police officer and attempting to rape him!"  
  
"Now, now Dee, please be reasonable about this..."  
  
"REASONABLE MY ASS!!!! YOU TRIED TO RAPE MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Dee roared so loudly that the entire precinct froze on the spot and all eyes turned towards the office.  
  
Rose tried to speak, but Dee reached back and punched him hard across the face. Hearing the satisfying _crack_ that meant he had broken something, Dee reached back once more and punched Rose again and again before pushing him back against the wall, lip split and nose bloody.  
  
"Dee, you could be arrested for this..." Rose managed to say, coughing and spitting a bit of blood.  
  
"I don't care...if you don't resign from this precinct and never look at Ryo again, I'll make sure you never touch another thing for the rest of your life. Now, what are you going to do?" Dee hissed.  
  
"If you think some threat like that..."  
  
"I said," Dee snarled, tightening his grip on Rose's collar. "You're going to resign and move to another district. Also, if I ever see you go near Ryo again, I'll make sure that you're put away for attempted rape on an officer and have your badge taken away permanently."  
  
Frowning, Rose knew that he was outmaneuvered. _Damn, this moron is actually smarter than he looks. I guess I have no other choice_, he thought with a mental sigh and glared at Dee.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Laytner, I'll resign and move to another precinct," Rose agreed. "And stay away from Ryo."  
  
"Good," he said and released him, before he glowered down at the other man. "By the way, you're not fit to lick the shit off of Ryo's shoes after that stunt. I hope you're proud of yourself."  
  
Turning on his heel, Dee stalked out of the office, wiping his hands on a handkerchief with satisfaction. As he met up with Ryo, he jerked his head to the door and headed for the car.  
  
"All right Eric, you and Jason will stay overnight at your relative's tonight. I've already called Carole and Bikky and asked them to bring him over. You make sure you stay here, all right?" Ryo cautioned.  
  
"I will, thank you," Eric smiled.  
  
"Come on, Ryo, while we're young!" Dee shouted from the door and then froze for a moment. "Oh no..."  
  
"DEE!!" an overenthusiastic voice shouted before a body crashed right into the startled man. "You're back, you're back, I missed you soooooo much while you were away on your vacation!"  
  
"LET GO OF ME JJ!!" Dee screamed, eyes widening in panic. "I SAID LET GO YOU BASTARD!!"  
  
Frowning, Ryo snorted and stormed out of the precinct as Dee gallantly tried to disentangle himself from JJ's iron grip. Pleading with Ryo to help him, Dee finally smacked JJ across the head and headed for the other man, pleading with him even as Ryo gave him the cold shoulder.

"Come on, Ryo, this isn't fair! You know that JJ doesn't mean anything romantically to me at all! Come on man, talk to me, you know you want to!" Dee's pleas could be heard ringing through the precinct as he and Ryo left.

* * *

That's not the end, oh no! There's more to come! Make sure that you give me your opinions when you review and I will reward you all with a tangy lemon scene in the next chappie! Review please!  
  
Ree


	9. Chapter Nine

**Thorny Rose**

**Chapter Eight**: Bliss at Dusk

**By**: Ree

**WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI LEMONS!!! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!!**

**Pairing**: Ryo/Dee, Berkley/Ryo  
  
**Rating**: R  
  
**Ages**: Thank you to one of my reviewers! Now I can say that Ryo is around 27-28, Dee is 26-27, and Berkley is in his mid-30's. Thank you very much for that review, it's really helped.  
  
**Summary**: Berkley Rose is used to getting what he wants. What he wants is Ryo and he's bound and determined to get him no matter what the cost. Taking advantage of Dee's leave of absence, he begins his carefully planned seduction of the naïve man. What will Dee think when he comes back?  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fake. The series is Sanami Matoh's, so don't sue me because ya won't get anything.

**Author's Notes**: All right, since this is supposed to be rated "R" and not "NC-17" I'm going to have to tone it down a bit. Still, I promise that it has lemony goodness! Also, I've been working on the chapter that you all have been so kind as to offer comments for, so thank you! Also, I want to thank one of my most helpful reviewers: Strega. Your comments have been very insightful and have allowed me to examine my writing more critically. As for everyone else, too many people to name, you all are fabulous! I would glomp and thank you all if I could!

* * *

As Ryo headed for his car, Dee continued behind him, looking pouty and rather put out at being ignored by his boyfriend after he had rushed home to see him. _Well, there's no way that I can have that. I'm going to make him pay attention to me with the one thing I know he can't avoid._ Grinning like a cat that had eaten the canary (and gotten away with it), Dee pushed Ryo up against his car and ran his thumb down the other's cheek. Ryo's eyes widened as he glanced around, still not entirely sure of himself when it came to public displays of affection. Even though he had been a bit annoyed at Dee because he'd been latched onto by JJ, Ryo knew that the dark- haired man cared about him and not the other. Still, when he got like this...possessive and passionate...it stirred something in Ryo and made him feel like he'd briefly lost his breath. As Dee pressed closer to him, his back pressed against the side of the car, his chin was tipped back in the large hand and an intense gaze locked with his.  
  
"D-Dee?"  
  
"I know you don't like it when JJ does those things, Ryo, but you know that you're the one I love. Dumbass, you really need to start being more secure with yourself. You also need to realize that I don't take being given the cold shoulder lightly..." he growled, like the purr of a lion.  
  
"Come on, Dee, we're in public!"  
  
"Which just makes it all the more fun," he chuckled lowly and brushed his lips teasingly over Ryo's.  
  
"Dee..."  
  
The chestnut-haired man's voice was almost a whisper as he felt the demanding lips press to his own. He blushed just a hint of pink to show that he was fully aware they were in a public place but still managed to relax. Reaching around, he clenched his fist into the back of Dee's shirt and the other hand wrapped around his shoulders. Both of Dee's hands settled firmly on Ryo's waist before moving south to squeeze the supple ass beneath the slacks. Eyes widening at what Dee had done, Ryo broke the kiss and looked shocked. Despite that, Dee claimed Ryo's lips in another hungry kiss, fire coursing through Ryo's veins as his eyes slowly began to close. As the taller man began to press up against him so that he could grind into Ryo's thigh, he finally snapped out of it and managed to break the breathtaking kiss.  
  
"Dee! What do you think you're doing? We're in public for Pete's sake! Don't you think that can wait, you horny bastard?"  
  
"Sweet talk will get you everywhere...and what if I can't wait until we get back to your place?"  
  
"We are not having sex in this car," Ryo deadpanned, managing to push Dee off of him. "I mean it."  
  
Smirking, he relented and kissed Ryo briefly before sliding into the driver's seat, patting the passenger seat. Rolling his eyes, but with a warm smile on his face, Ryo slid in after him. As they took off, neither of them noticed the pair of eyes that had been watching the entire time.  
  
"DAMN HIM!" JJ screamed as soon as they were out of earshot. "What does Ryo have that I don't? If I could only prove to Dee that I'm better for him, then I'd show that clueless Sandra Dee clone!"  
  
Fuming, he absently kicked at a garbage bin and then howled in pain, hopping up and down in pain. Storming back into the precinct, JJ cursed every person he knew that he was working that night. Meanwhile, Dee and Ryo had arrived at Ryo's apartment just as Bikky was leaving with Carole. Winking and waving at the two of them, the two kids took off down the block, chatting animatedly. Dee grinned broadly. _YES! It's been a while since I've enjoyed Ryo's company all to myself._ _Tonight I'm going to enjoy it to its fullest. Still, why wait till tonight when I can have him now?_ As he followed Ryo up the stairs and into the apartment, he made sure to lock the doors, unplug the phones, and turn off the radio while Ryo was getting changed in his room. Switching off his and Ryo's cell phones, Dee walked into the bedroom while his boyfriend's back was to him, closed, and locked the door. Ryo slipped his shirt up and over his head and tossed it down onto the chair.  
  
"Have I told you recently..." Dee whispered sensually while going up behind Ryo and starting to rub the other's shoulders. "That you are possibly the most exquisite creature I've ever seen?"  
  
"Dee...you're too much sometimes..." Ryo blushed, but it was so slight it was hardly even noticeable.  
  
"Well, I like to think of it as being truthful," he answered quietly, leaning over and kissing Ryo's shoulder.  
  
_Wow...he's so romantic tonight. I guess something must have hit him in the head_, Ryo thought with a smile. Of course, he was only kidding and he'd never say that aloud because he was rather enjoying the attention. It had been a stressful few days and they deserved some special time to each other. As soft lips continued to press against his skin, Ryo basked in their gentleness, but how with each kiss, he seemed to become more and more comfortable. Reaching up, he ran his fingers through Dee's hair, the silky strands flowing through his digits and was rewarded with a firm kiss to his neck. There was a nip of teeth and he gasped in surprise, but was instantly steadied by Dee's reassuring arms around his waist. Tilting his head back slightly, Ryo closed his eyes just to experience the pure feeling of Dee's ministrations. Pulling back, Dee smiled in satisfaction at the red mark he had left on his boyfriend's neck. Now everyone will know he's mine.  
  
"Ryo..." he sighed and began to slowly guide the other to the bed.  
  
As soon as he felt Ryo's knees start to buckle, Dee took that opportunity to push the slighter male down onto the soft mattress. Feeling the comforting blankets against his bare skin, Ryo's eyes began to cloud over with his growing passion. Climbing on top of him, Dee's silky black hair fell around the other's pale skin as he began to kiss Ryo all over...his eyelids, his lips, his forehead, moving down to his neck, and slowly moved down to the narrow but firm chest. Flicking his tongue out to taste the salty skin, Dee placed his lips firmly around the hardening nipple and began to tease and suck at it slowly. A soft cry escaped Ryo as he arched his back a bit. _Every time we're together like this, it feels just like the first...I don't know if I could explain it..._his hazy mind managed to piece together those thoughts as he shifted a bit underneath Dee. Said man smiled and leaned over to kiss Ryo again.  
  
Taking that chance in Dee's momentary distraction, Ryo began to slowly unbutton the white shirt that his lover was wearing. Managing to undo all of the buttons, even as his fingers trembled with excitement, Ryo slipped the shirt off of Dee's shoulders and began to return the tender kisses that only a few moments ago, he'd been the receiver of. Even though Ryo knew Dee liked to be the dominant one, sometimes he just wanted to show how much the other meant to him. Green eyes clouding over, Dee merely leaned on his side, head propped on one hand while the other traced patterns on Ryo's bare back as Ryo continued to place chaste and tender kisses all over Dee's chest. It was a calm and peaceful moment between the two of them and they both basked in that instant in time. Looking up through lust and love-clouded eyes, Ryo leaned up and kissed Dee deeply, running his hands over the firm chest beside him.  
  
"You're being very daring tonight," Dee observed.  
  
"What tonight? It's only around 4 in the afternoon," Ryo pointed out with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Still, you've never been like this before...usually it's just me..."  
  
"Well, so I wanted to change things a little tonight by returning your kisses, your touches, and your affection."  
  
A smile crossed Dee's features as he rolled onto his back suddenly and pulled Ryo on top of him. Looking surprised at the different change of position, he gave his lover an inquisitive glance. Merely smiling, Dee began to unbutton Ryo's pants slowly and carefully, making sure that the one astride him could feel every touch of his fingers. Ryo shivered a bit as he allowed Dee to slide his boxers and slacks off of his lower body and toss them to the floor. Hands shaking a bit, Ryo unbuttoned and unzipped Dee's pants and slid them down and off of his body before setting them on the floor. The skin on skin contact was what Dee had been craving all night as he felt that flawless skin beneath his fingers. Heat flowed off the both of them as Dee pulled Ryo down for a deep kiss before steadying him on top.  
  
"Are you ready?" he growled, voice throaty and low.  
  
Nodding uncertainly, Ryo shifted as Dee sat up and pulled Ryo into his lap, their chests pressed together. Holding the slighter figure firmly around the waist, Dee guided Ryo onto his knees, straddling his lap, and began to gently lower him down. A hiss escaped Ryo's lips as he felt the penetration at the odd angle...it was uncomfortable at first, considering he wasn't used to it, but once Dee was deep inside of him, he relaxed. The familiar feeling of being filled by the one he loved was familiar and comforting, so he was able to melt into Dee's embrace, tipping his head up to accept the fierce and blistering kiss that was bestowed onto him. Parting his lips as Dee started to move his hips, Ryo groaned, matching Dee's throaty moans in pitch, as his lover's tongue invaded his mouth. Nibbling on Ryo's bottom lip for a moment, he plundered the brown-eyed man's mouth with a vengeance.  
  
"Mmmmmm...Dee..." Ryo managed to gasp as the scorching kiss was broken suddenly. "Ahhh..."  
  
Moving his hips faster, the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the room, along with the sounds of two people in a lover's embrace. Ryo tossed his head in pleasure as he moved with Dee, bliss building between the two of them. Grunts, moans, and growls were heard from both men as they rode through their frenzied lovemaking. After the events of the previous days, it felt like coming home for both of them. While Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee's shoulders, something made his heart flutter as he kept his eyes on the green ones in front of them. Both were staring deep into the other's eyes as they rode out the last of their frenzied passion, shouting their pleasure to the world and finally slumping against the large pillows and headboard, limbs entangled and the blankets rumpled.  
  
"I want you to know Ryo...I'll always care about you. No matter what happens, I want you to know that because I hate it when you give me the cold shoulder. It makes me feel as though you don't take me seriously."  
  
Knowing that the only times Dee would say what was really on his mind was in these rare intimate times, Ryo sighed and lay his head on Dee's hard chest. A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders as Dee waited for an answer. Finally, there came an answer.  
  
"You know I'll always take your feelings seriously Dee. I always have...ever since the first time you told me to never turn your feelings into a joke. From then on, I knew you were serious."  
  
Looking satisfied with that answer, Dee pulled the blankets around them as the two settled in for a rest. Glancing out the window, he had to admit...it had never felt as good to come home. _I think that I'm going to have to go away a bit more if I get a homecoming like this_, Dee thought with a smile and closed his eyes, letting his body rest with his lover.

* * *

Don't worry, that's not the ending! There's going to be at least one more chapter before chapter 10 comes out...that's not the epilogue either! It's going to be a while before I end this fic, considering it's gotten such great reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Also, since there is no NC-17 on fanfiction.net anymore, I decided to just spice it up with many details about what happened beforehand. And I hope that everyone enjoyed this lemony chapter! Please read and review and lemme know what you think! Keep in mind, I haven't read the 7th manga yet since I haven't gotten it in the mail, so I'm just going with my gut on some of the emotions they're feeling. I hope that you all like it! R&R!  
  
Ree 


End file.
